


Not Yet

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"You irresponsible, reckless _fool_ ," Severus hissed, though he held his husband's hand gently, his thumb brushing softly over the warm skin. Hair hanging forward around his face, Severus pressed a kiss to their entwined hands, Harry's platinum wedding band cold against his lips. "Don't you _dare_ leave me, you—"

A snick of the door caused Severus to exhale slowly, regaining his composure. 

"Any change?" Hermione asked him, a light squeeze to his shoulder for a moment before it was gone again. 

"The healers believe he is _incurable_."

"But you don't?" 

"Not while I have breath in my body, Mrs. Weasley."


	2. Not Yet II

Ron watched as a team of healers ran by, bursting into Harry's room at the far end of the hall. Lunch forgotten, he turned and ran after them.

" ...give him something?" 

"You had no intention of curing him," Severus said unrepentantly.

"You could kill him!"

Severus looked coldly at the healer. "You _were_ killing him."

"Call the Aurors!"

Ron spoke from the doorway. "Already here."

"Arrest this man!" 

"I think I won't do that just yet." Ron looked at Severus and knew he would never have harmed Harry. "He'll get better?"

"I believe so." 

That was good enough for Ron.


	3. Maybe Later

Words rolled over Harry like thunder, the rich voice resonating deep inside him.

" ...love you."

He remembered the day they were bonded. Severus choked up, unable to speak before clearing his throat to finish his vows.

" ...kill you."

The first time he was ambushed, Harry was only slightly injured and Severus, rather over-dramatically, insisted if Harry were killed doing something reckless, Severus would revive him only to kill him again himself.

" ...don't leave me."

Harry's mind was foggy, confused. These words were different; he'd never heard Severus _say_ them before, although they were clear from his actions more than once.

~*~

Severus had a crick in his neck from sleeping in the transfigured chair. Nothing was as comfortable as his own bed, the one he shared with Harry.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and stood, stretching his back and heading for the loo.

"Sev'rus."

Snapping his neck around with an audible crack, Severus's eyes widened as he saw Harry's eyes for the first time in days. 

"Gonna kill me?"

Severus grasped his hand and Harry squeezed it in return. 

"Not until I'm sure you're completely healed."

A tired grin split his husband's face as his eyes fell shut again.


End file.
